Quiero el helado
by thebest88
Summary: Esta historia de un niño Hey Arnold Harold y Heffer La vida moderna de Rocko se centra de que Heffer quiere el helado de Harold por defender a todos los niños que le han quitado el helado.


**QUIERO EL HELADO**

Un día caluroso en una ciudad no muy lejana había un niño y un buey que se pelearan por un helado a ver quién será el más listo.

Un niño que se llama Harold se fue a la heladería de que le habían dado el dinero de su mama para comprar un helado.

Porque era una heladería de la más sabrosa de la ciudad todos se quedaban asombrados por su sabor y el numero uno.

Mientras tanto había un buey que se llamaba Heffer mejor conocido el glotón se quedaba en los callejones para quitar la comida de los niños y se alimentaba ya que nunca quiso estudiar y trabajar.

Era el rey de los vagos, y los niños y niñas salían corriendo mientras que el se comía los helados y se reía de los demás.

Mientras que un día llegara un niño que lo enfrentara….

Cuando Harold salió de la heladería se le acercaron sus amigos Carlos y Juan

Hey Harold! Ten cuidado que por ahí está el glotón come helados

Harold: que ya tengo un plan amigos para que ese glotón nos deje en paz

Carlos: cómo es eso Harold estás loco nadie ha podido con él es muy grande.

Juan: si te van hacer puré…

Harold: no se preocupen amigos ya sabré que hacer…

Cuando se despidió de ellos se aparece Heffer (glotón).

Heffer: que onda, amigo si está haciendo calor por estos días verdad!

Harold: si, estos días ah estado haciendo mucho calor uf…

Heffer: y que tienes hay amiguito un dulce y sabroso helado?

Harold: si?

Heffer: para mí

Harold: claro que no si quieres trabajas y cómprate una para ti además eres viejo gordo y feo te apuesto que no tienes novia.

Heffer: es una ofensa para mí ya verás.

Harold: que me vas hacer?

Heffer: ven para acá niño mocoso

Harold: ve atrápame si puedes Glotón

Heffer: ya me estás haciendo enojar mucho..

Mientras tanto hubo un forcejeo por el helado Harold le dio una patada en las cositas y salió corriendo.

Heffer: re contra chanfle, no voy a tener hijos hay! Mama

Se paro y fue a buscar al niño con el helado pero no se esperaba que el era más inteligente que el.

Primero fue al parque porque pensó que hay estaba lo estuvo encontrando por todos lados y al final lo encontró.

Heffer: oye tú si tu niño relleno da me mi helado.

Harold: este helado ve por él.

Mientras iba corriendo había una trampa que estaba amarrada en el árbol.

Heffer: ay ay! Ese chamaco es inteligente después de todo.

El primer intento fallido del Glotón y no sabía lo que esperaba

Harold: ríndete amigo ya fue suficiente esto es para todos los niños y niñas que le quitaste su helado.

Heffer: yo nunca y veras que voy a tener tu helado me la comeré como a los demás.

Harold: eso veremos!

Cuando se desato cayó de un golpe que estremeció el parque que creía que era un terremoto.

Heffer: ay mis pompis ayayay ya verás que ah ese chamaco no se burlara de mi.

Y otra vez comenzó la búsqueda por toda la ciudad y ahí estaba el niño viendo en la vitrina una bicicleta nueva.

Heffer: hay esta ese niño distraído ahora si lo voy a quitar su helado pero primero tengo que tener cuidado si no tiene otra trampa.

Reviso por cada rincón por si acaso había trampa.

Heffer: arcon1 arcon1 todo despejado

Heffer: glotón glotón totalmente despejado

Heffer: ahora el plan es este salir corriendo quitar rápido el helado a ese mocoso y comer una buena idea.

Pero el niño no era tan tonto el tenia un plan bajo la manga.

Cuando el salía corriendo para agarrar el helado arriba de la tienda un grupo de amigos tenia pegamento y plumas cuando ya se acercaba le echaron el pegamento y las plumas.

Heffer: como es esto que tengo oh! No tengo pegamento y plumas me parezco a una gallina.

Harold: hola señor gallo jajaja

Gallinas: mira chicas esta un galán muy guapo vamos tras él.

Heffer: no damas no soy gallo soy buey hay no salió corriendo ya verás niño voy por ese helado.

Harold: ya veremos!

Si te gusto la historia escriba un comentario para ver que pasa Heffer tendrá el helado o Harold le ganara por todos los niños de la ciudad.

Esperemos a ver qué pasa.


End file.
